See You Again
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Gary Oak is missing an old friend. What happens when they meet again? Romance Oldrivalshipping ONESHOT


**XashXdawnX- My second one shot. I don't own Pokemon. An oldrivalshipping.**

Gary Oak a Pokemon Researcher was in Johto traveling, battling, and researching. He loved what he does, but he misses someone, someone who is important to him.

"Will I ever get to see her again?" Gary asked himself.

"See who?" a voice asked.

_(That voice sounds so familiar.) Gary thought._

He turned around to see a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She wore a green skirt with a white shirt with sandals.

"You look like someone I know. Do I know you?" Gary asked.

The girl smiled sweetly at him.

"You don't know who I am. I mean come on we promised to never forget eachother." the girl said.

*A ten year old Gary and a ten year old Leaf were in the lab. Gary had just got Squirtle and Leaf had just got Bulbasaur.

"Hey Gary." Leaf said.

"What Pesky Girl?" he asked.

"Don't call me Pesky Girl! Anyways lets promise to never forget eachother."

She held out her pinky.

"I promise."

The boy linked his pinky with her pinky. They then left and went their seperate ways.*

"Leaf?" Gary asked.

"In the flesh!" she said.

"I can't believe it! We haven't seen eachother since we were twelve and that was during the Johto League!"

"Yeah. So lived up to your dream of being Pokemon Master?"

"No I'm Pokemon Researcher."

"Oh. Well I lived up to my dream after something..."

"Leaf what happened?"

Gary went and sat on a rock and Leaf sat on the grass.

"Do you remember after the league?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah you left before I could say bye." Gary answered.

"I didn't leave. I was taken by Team Rocket. I had to steal Pokemon or else they would hurt me and my Pokemon. After I started acting up they said they would go after you and that was when I was fourteen! I was taken and doing this bad thing for three years! I had to or else they would of went after you. I couldn't let them do that I just couldn't." Leaf said shaking.

"Leaf I didn't know. I'm sorry Leaf. You did nothing wrong it's not your fault you had to do that to keep safe and your Pokemon safe. Why didn't you want them to come after me?"

Leaf didn't answer she just shook her head.

"So you lived up to be Pokemon Master?" Gary asked changing the subject.

"Noooo. I changed my dream. Your looking at a Fashion Designer."

"Wow Leaf that's cool."

Leaf then opened her bag and took something out and placed her bag down. When she set it down her bag tipped spilling everything out. She started getting everything up and Gary got down and helped her.

Leaf looked at Gary from the corner of her eye. She then saw something that caught her eye. Once everything was back in her bag they sat back down.

"Hey Gary. Is that what I think it is?" Leaf asked pointing to a necklace.

Gary looked at what she was pointing at. It was a necklace that was made from green and blue strings wrapped around one another.

"Yeah it's the necklace that you made me when I turned five. Why?"

"I didn't think you would wear it that long. I mean you said you would wear it everyday and you did."

"Yeah I promised that I would."

Leaf just nodded.

"Well Gary I'm sorry, but I have to go." Leaf said.

"Oh ok." Gary said.

Leaf got up and looked for her bag.

"Where's my bag?" she asked.

Gary shrugged and looked around for it.

"Give me my bag Gary." Leaf said.

"I don't have it!"

"Ok then."

"Leaf?"

Leaf looked up at Gary.

"Why couldn't you let Team Rocket hurt me?"

Leaf looked down and muttered something.

"Huh?"

"I couldn't because I liked you. They knew you were my weakness."

"You liked me? Oh you don't any more though."

"No I don't."

"Oh."

Leaf looked at Gary to see him looking sad and heartbroken.

"Gary." Leaf said.

He looked up with the same face.

"I don't like you any more. I love you Gary Oak." Leaf said.

A smile came on Gary's face.

"Leaf Green I love you too." Gary said.

"Really?" Leaf asked.

Gary nodded and they looked into eachothers eyes. They moved closer and closer. Finally their lips met.

"So you still gotta go?" Gary asked.

"Nah I'll stay and travel with my byfriend. If that's ok with you." Leaf said.

"That's fine by me." Gary said.

Gary then kissed Leaf again.

* * *

><p>A little epiloge of their life<p>

By now Gary had asked Leaf to marry him and she accepted. They were married and now they have two kids twins to be exact.

Blossom Faith Oak was a five year old. She had her mom's long brown hair with her father's eyes. She had her mom's gentle nature and her dream was to become a Fashion Designer.

Joey Seth Oak was a five year old and was the oldest. He had his dad's spiked brown hair and his mother's eyes. He had his dad's ego and a ladies man at such a young age. His dream was to become a Gym Leader like his Godmother Misty Sketchitt.

"Just think five more years and they'll be off on their journey." Leaf said.

"Yeah they will." Gary said.

**Please R&R**

**Please be nice this is my first Oldrivalshipping oneshot.**


End file.
